gemstonelegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes Mechanics
Heroes are the main units player uses to explore the world of Gemstone Legends. With Heroes, the player creates a team to pass campaigns. Each Hero is different, has unique skills and appearance and belongs to a different fraction like Empire, Slavic or Forest. Heroes are divided by their rarity and color. Rarity is indicated by the number of stars Hero has once summoned. In addition, each Hero has different stats, which defines his role in the team. Heroes fulfill many roles, remember to always build a balanced team. You may keep up to 100 Heroes. Any additional Heroes you get will be sent to inbox and stored there for 99 days. If you wish to see the list of all Heroes in Gemstone Legends please click here. If you want to know more about mechanics you are in the correct place. 'Colors' Each Hero belongs to one of five colors: blue, red, green, yellow and purple. Each of these colors has its weaknesses and strengths: * Blue is strong against Red * Red is strong against Green * Green is strong against Blue * With Yellow and Purple, they are both strong against each other and neutral to others. More about this topic you can read here. 'Level and Ascending' Each Hero can gain experience. There are several ways to get it: through fighting, staying in a Training Grounds, by absorbing other Heroes or absorbing Experience Crystals. To level or ascend a Hero you need to go to Heroes Management. When a Hero reaches a maximum level for his grade, he can be ascended to the higher grade. After ascending, his level will return to 1, stats will drop, but the maximum level he can obtain will be higher. This action can be repeated until a Hero grows to grade ★★★★★★ and reaches a maximum level of 60. When you reach a maximum level for your grade you will need several other Heroes of the same grade to sacrifice them. Sacrificing will allow your Hero to grow in strength. For example, to ascend a ★★★ Hero to ★★★★ you will need one ★★★ Hero on the max level and three ★★★ Heroes on any level. 'Stats' Each Hero has unique stats that define his role in the team: *'Health Points (HP)' - This stat defines how much damage your Hero can take before dying. Some skills may scale according to max or current HP of an attacked or attacking Hero. *'Attack (ATK) ' - Attack defines how much damage your Hero can deal. It scales with every Hero's basic attacks and some Heroes' skills. *'Defense (DEF)' - This determines how much damage is mitigated before it is dealt to a Hero. Some Heroes' skills may scale with defense. *'Speed (SPD) ' - It says which Hero goes first in a battle, and what will be the turn order (Heroes with higher total speed will move first). Speed also determines how often a Hero gets a turn. *'Resistance (RES)' - This stat defines the chance to defend against a debuff casted by an opponent. *'Accuracy (ACC) ' - This determines the chance of applying a debuff on an opponent. *'Critical Rate (CRIT RATE) ' - This determines the likelihood of a critical hit in battle. (100% max) *'Critical Damage (CRIT DMG)' - This stat determines how much additional damage is dealt with a critical hit. *'Mana Gain (MANA GAIN)' - This stat determines how much mana is regenerated through each gem matched on the battlefield. 100 mana is needed to cast a skill. If the gems of a Hero's color are matched in other Hero's turn mana gained will be lowered by 50%. Major stats (HP, DEF, ATK) will increase both by leveling up and equipping Artifacts. Other stats will increase only through Artifacts. 'Skills' Each Hero in Gemstone Legends has an activated ability. He can use it whenever his mana bar reaches 100%. Mana is gained by combining gems in the color of the Hero concerned (mana gain stat determines the amount). The skills of a Hero can cause damage to one or all targets, heal one or all allies, apply a buff on one team member or the whole team, or apply a debuff on one or all opponents. Some skills combine several functionalities. Read the skill descriptions carefully to get to know what your Hero can do. 'Obtaining' There are a few ways of obtaining new Heroes: *Daily Scrolls *Bronze Scrolls *Silver Scrolls *Gold Scrolls *Platinum Scrolls *Market *Fighting in campaign Category:Heroes Info